Eternal Sunshine
by nimblnymph
Summary: Goku's POV from when Sanzo found him. It's cute and a little sad, but mostly cute! Poor little Goku!


So bright. And shiny. The Sun, his brain told him, though he couldn't recall where this knowledge of what that great, blinding sphere was called. Goku reached through the bars, claws raking at nothing. But it looked so real, so touchable. Why couldn't he touch it? He tried again with the same result. And then it struck him.

The Sun. It wasn't there. The Sun couldn't be touched because it wasn't real. But...but he _remembered_ it being very real. He remembered feeling it, so soft and shiny and _real._ This Sun was different, it wasn't the Sun he was remembering, if what he was doing was called that. Fragments, pieces, there and gone again. Just like the Sun. He tried again in vain to grab it, to feel it again. The Sun was good, he knew that. It kept him warm and safe and made him smile. So, shouldn't THIS Sun do the same?

He stretched his arm out as far as the chains would allow, the metal clinking against the stone surrounding him. A Prison, he thought, again unsure where he had heard the word. And the slashes on the stone walls...so many, many slashes. He couldn't remember where they came from, but he was certain he had been the one to put them there, scratched in by his claws. And he kept doing it, even though he tried and tried to remember why he was doing it.

Goku sat back, frustrated with the Sun. He just wanted...

He just wanted to feel the Sun, one more time. The stone was so cold and so cruel and the chains were heavy and cut his wrists. He wanted to smile again. He could smile now, but without something to smile at it was pointless. He just wanted the Sun to be real again. And it made him sad. So sad that the tears splashed onto his hands and the chains around his wrist. The fake Sun made them shine, catching violet and blue colors. Violet...and the Sun. Those two together struck a cord, a fragmented piece that was there and gone again before he could catch it and hold it. Just like the Sun.

"Cheep, cheep!"

Goku sniffled and looked up. Something there, in the fake Sun. And it was all golden and small, hopping around. A Bird, he thought, the word popping in. And he reached his clawed hand out to touch it. The Bird came closer, jumping back when he tried to grab it. Was this really a Bird? Or was it his Sun? So bright, but no violet. Maybe UNDERNEATH the golden color...He held his clawed hand out again and waited for the Bird/Sun to come closer. And closer. It was in his clawed hand. And he grabbed it.

This on his hands. It wasn't violet. Blood, he thought. Blood. Just like when the chains cut his wrists. The Bird had Blood just like him. This wasn't his Sun. And he began to cry and wail and howl and make all kinds of noises. All he wanted was the Sun! He just wanted it to come back and let him smile again!

"Hey, you. Are you the one who's been calling me?"

Goku opened wet eyes and stared. And stared. The...Sun. Only, not as he remembered it. IF he was remembering things at all. The Sun was shining, making a shadow like his own, like it was another person. Only...only it WAS a person. The Sun was REAL! But he hadn't said anything. He shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm here. I haven't said a word." His voice sounded strange. He hadn't used it in...in...he didn't know when. He wanted to touch the Sun, to have it make him happy again.

The Sun made a little noise. "Cut the bullshit. I'm here now, you can stop with the screaming." The Sun moved and a hand appeared through the stone bars, covered on one side in black leather. The Sun...Goku took the hand and the chains seemed to melt away. His arms weren't heavy anymore. And the Prison bars also melted. The Sun pulled him through the entrance and knelt down.

Violet eyes...and sunshine hair. THIS was his Sun! Goku reached out with a clawed hand and touched the golden hair. THIS was it...

WHAP!

"OW!"

"Quit tugging my hair and let's go!"

Goku scowled and followed the Sun down the steep hill, rubbing his head. This Sun wasn't very nice. He slipped, legs unused to standing and moving.

The Sun stopped and turned around as he tried to stand back up. It made that sound again (a Sigh) and held it's hand out. "Come on. I'm here now."

Goku took the hand and smiled and then cried because he was smiling. The Sun...it had made him smile again.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm...happy. Thank you, Sun!"

The Sun made another noise (NOT a Sigh) and said, "The name's Genjyo Sanzo, not Sun."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Son Goku!"

"Great. I didn't ask."


End file.
